Energy storage materials are needed in many applications for storing and rapidly transferring energy. Capacitors, such as supercapacitors, can recharge and transfer energy faster than conventional batteries, but due to their reduced storage capacity, these capacitors typically need to be much larger and heavier than equivalent lithium-ion batteries. Thus, structural capacitors have been developed that act as both energy storage and structural supports to better utilize an electronic device's limited space. However, these structural capacitors are still often too heavy and thick for use in some small electronic devices.
This background discussion is intended to provide information related to the present invention which is not necessarily prior art.